Underdream
by UnderDream Squad Official
Summary: Underdream.


Wrath.

This day, of course, was the opposite of wrath. Clouds drifted lazily above through the cool, blue, summer sky. Great green expanses of woodland spread across the earth for miles as a sheet of snow would cover an ice-capped summit. At the center of this great woodland, we focus our sights on a mountain: A small peak that nobody would suspect having any kind of notability. Heck, its tip barely poked out from the trees.

We focus our sights on four travelers, each incredibly unsuspecting to their future, as they hike up the mountain's mild slopes.

One of the adventurers walked ahead of their pack, quietly humming/beatboxing a more dubstep-esque tune.

This daring traveler's name was Autumn. Or Flowey, if you happened to be roleplaying with them.

Autumn was the shortest of the party by just a few inches. Their yellow-rimmed sunglasses reflected whatever stray beams of sunlight were able to pierce the tree cover (and since the tree cover was light, this was many). Their hair- lightly bouncing with each step- was blonde, short, and bobbed. They wore a black shirt with the logo for some kind of gaming competition. With a jacket of matching dark color tied around their waist, they jumped onto a log that the others simply went around.

"So," They said, attempting to balance atop said log. Almost falling, they quickly hopped off. "I still don't quite get why we're climbing up this mountain. I mean, yea, for the roleplaying elements and stuff, but none of that stuff is real."

"You still do text roleplays. Not to mention the fact that you were the one to say you wanted to be in theatre. The only difference is that instead of doing it in a park or something, we're doing it on top of an actual mountain," He responded.

He was Ethan.

Ethan was the tallest of the bunch by a little under a foot. He had green eyes and hair- of a dirty-blonde color- that extended to around his neck. He wore khaki jeans and a black T-shirt (with a unicorn chainsaw design, of course). With his red and black striped jacket, he strode just behind Autumn.

"Yea, but its outside. The joke is that I haven't seen natural sunlight in three-hundred twenty-seven days, but this place is brimming with just that. Plus, unlike the park, it's far away from civilization, and thus wifi."

"But Ethan, you don't understand. None of these… eurgh… nature… things have touch screens on them. How am I supposed to do anything with them?" She asked in a joking manner.

She would be referring to the one in the middle of our cast: Melissa.

Middle height, middle posture. You can't be the middle in a group of four. However, if there was a middle, Melissa was most likely the closest to it. Her hair, of middle length (of course), was a chocolaty brown color- not to mention as curly as french fries of a similar attribute. Her eyes were of a hickory color, very similar to her hair. She donned a teal, pocketed jacket, yet she seemed seldom to ever put her hands in those pockets.

They all laughed at this simple remark, including the last of our four adventurers

Sammy walked almost beside Ethan. He was roughly the same height as Melissa, give or take an inch or so. His hair was black just like his almond-shaped eyes. He wore a plain shirt, which was striped with white and green.

"I think I can almost see the top," Autumn said after another long moment of uncomfortable silence. "... race y'all to the peak."

"Aw yee!" Sammy exclaimed, already accelerating into a sprint. Of course Autumn was already after him, both sprinting seemingly as fast as their legs could take them. With Melissa close behind, they clambered to the summit. Quite quickly, in fact.

So quickly, in fact, that none of the three realized the massive, deep hole in front of them. Sammy was too late when he stopped, tripping on a vine and plummeting below. As Sammy screamed, Melissa (Accidentally, at least they hoped) clumsily knocked Autumn off the edge. Without much thought, Melissa followed them down.

Ethan (who had walked shortly behind the party) went to inspect the hole. Of course it was too dark. He turned around, may it be because he was going to get a rope or to simply leave his friends behind. Suddenly, the rocks beneath him crumbled.

And thus, they were all trapped far, far below.


End file.
